War of the Chocolate
by Musashisama
Summary: What do you call chocolate left unattended? Disputed property.


BM: Here it is! Yet ANOTHER fic, this is just a one-shot though, as it says in the summary. This is just something that's been floating around in my head for some time. Enjoy! 

PS

This takes place during War of Legends

The War of the Chocolate

Goten hummed happily as he placed a small plate of fudge brownies on the counter to cool and attempted to place an enormous sheet of the chocolate treats in the oven. He frowned, attempting to place them in again, then sighed.  
"Gohan! The tray won't fit!" he called. Gohan looked up.  
"Umm, well, it's kinda big" Gohan replied "But they're Mom's special recipes that can even fill up a Saiyan with a normal amount! I GOTTA make em!" Goten said, panicking lightly "You know, we've got a fifth dimensional physics style oven you could cook em in" Green Lantern said. Goten blinked.  
"What's that"  
"It means it'll fit just about anything in it" Gohan said. Goten gave an impish grin "Anything?" he asked, plans whirring through his head "Don't even think about it" Gohan warned, taking the tray "Where's it at"  
"Third floor" Green Lantern replied "Thanks!" Goten ran off ahead, Gohan following. Green Lantern chuckled, going back to the paper he had been reading. Just then, Chi Chi and the rest of the female Z Senshi entered the room, laughing and talking animatedly. Eighteen lifted her nose lightly, closing her eyes.  
"Something smells good" she said simply. The others stopped and sniffed the air.  
"Smells like your cooking Chi Chi" Bulma said "I told Goten he could use my recipe but" Chi Chi closed her eyes and sniffed the air "I didn't think it would come out THIS good"  
"I think I'll go sample some of that chocolate" Punch said, walking toward it "Not before me" Videl replied, zipping passed. At that moment, Big Barda, Wonder Woman, and Hawkgirl entered the room followed closely by Raven, Starfire, and Wonder Girl entering in another door. Hawkgirl lifted her nose to the air just as Eighteen had done.  
"Something smells heavenly" She said "Is that…chocolate?" Raven asked, her eyes lighting up uncharacteristically "Please friend, what is this chocolate you speak of?" Starfire asked. Raven blinked.  
"You've never had CHOCOLATE"  
"You poor, deprived soul" Wonder Girl patted her shoulder pityingly. They moved toward the female Z Senshi who were verbally sparring and Wonder Girl cleared her throat "I think Starfire should have the first piece" she said, guessing what they were arguing over "She's never had chocolate before"  
"You poor girl!" Bulma exclaimed "Every woman should have chocolate at some point, here" Bulma picked up a piece, her hand trembling, but quickly held it out to the alien. The girl took it, sniffed it, held it up to the light, then tentatively touched her tongue to the morsel. Her eyes lit up and she proceeded to splatter mustard over it and shove the entire piece into her mouth. Raven's eyes widened.  
"Sacrilege! Blasphemy!" she cried, pointing at the girl "I must have more!" the Tamaranian exclaimed, reaching for the plate. Chi Chi stood in her way "You've had your piece, now it's my turn"  
"No way! You want to eat it all yourself! I saw you on Valentine's day!" Bulma snapped "You're one to talk! You want it all yourself too! Yamcha told me stories about when you used to date and how you shoved chocolate in your face every time he got it for you!" Teal said, crossing her arms "The chocolate is mine"  
"No way! It's mine!" Punch declared "I think not!" Hawkgirl joined in swooping down and grabbing the plate. All eyes floated up to her as she popped a piece of the candy into her mouth. She was instantly the target of glares and ki blasts. She nimbly dodged the blasts but was hit by Wonder Woman and knocked into the ground. She narrowly protected the plate and with a cry, charged the Amazon princess. Green Lantern, seeing what was about to happen, wisely chose that moment to exit, running into Batman on his way into the lounge.  
"Trust me, you don't want to go in there"  
"Why?" Batman asked, his eyes narrowing "A chocolate war just started, and it ain't pretty"  
Videl had just claimed the chocolate from Wonder Woman and was now attempting to outfly star bolts and large black hands. She was then caught in a lasso and forced to drop the chocolates, which were caught by Eighteen. She laughed triumphantly but was then rammed into from behind from Big Barda. The woman caught the plate and smirked, but it was snatched by Raven's magic. Punch grabbed the plate with a grappling hook and pulled it back, but it was snatched from her grasp by Wonder Girl. Chi Chi blew the girl away with a low-powered ki blast and snatched the plate before it hit the. She blocked several punches from Wonder Woman and ducked under a kick from Starfire, then with a burst of ki blew them both back. In a blur, Teal snatched the plate away and began making for the door. Bulma dropped in from above and grabbed the woman's tail, but was hit by a ki blast traveling the tail like an electrical charge. She continued for the door and reached it just as it was opened. Drawing back her fist and throwing it toward the person behind the door, but it was caught by a surprised Goten who was also balancing a tray. The boy yelped.  
"What are you DOING!" He cried, looking at the women who were attacking each other and hindering each other's efforts to reach Teal and the coveted plate of chocolates. Gohan looked at them with wide eyes.  
"It looks like world war three or something!" he exclaimed, ducking a stray ki blast. Teal looked at them with wild, glazed eyes.  
"You want the chocolate too, but it's mine, all mine!" She growled. Goten blinked.  
"Chocolate? Is that what this is about?" he asked, eyeing the plate he'd made in her hands. He then floated up high above them and whistled. They all looked up.  
"You don't HAVE to fight over the chocolate, I've got enough for everyone!" he called, showing them the large plate he'd made. Chi Chi gave a feral grin.  
"Get him! He's got MORE!" she called. Goten yelped as a ki blast was thrown, pulling up his legs to dodge it. He darted toward the door as a war cry reminiscent of Xena Warrior Princess was released and a ki blast followed. Leaving the chocolate by the door, he flew out and Gohan closed it, pushing the lock button. He heard a whoop of triumph and then saw several dents made in the door. He gulped.  
"Good thing you didn't tell them about the rest on the third floor" he said. Then they heard both Trunkses shouting and running away carrying a plate of chocolate, Marron behind, charging a destructo disc and Pan close behind her with a ki blast of her own. Goten chuckled nervously and Gohan shook his head.  
"That…was scary"  
"What's going on in there?" Goten asked. They heard a chuckle.  
"That would be the effect of chocolate on women, kid. It aint pretty, is it?" Green Lantern asked "All that was JUST because of the chocolate? I thought maybe someone unleashed some sort of chemical in there or something" Gohan said with wide eyes "It is. Chocolate releases pleasure chemicals in the body, causing the body to quickly become addicted to it." Batman said in the way only he can. Goten gulped.  
"It's really scary"  
"I suggest, for the sake of all involved, you don't leave anymore chocolate unguarded in a place with large numbers of super powered women" The Dark Knight advised. Goten nodded and the two older men left the two demi-saiyans standing wide-eyed by the door. Gohan, always the one to plan ahead, activated the comm. Box by the door.  
"Martian Manhunter?" he asked shakily.  
"Yes?" the green alien's voice came back through "We're going to need a whole bunch of cleaner bots, and maybe the SWAT team"  
"For what purpose"  
"Well, umm, Goten left some chocolate unattended in the lounge, and"  
"Say no more. I'll have the cleaner bots ready. Don't worry. Once the chocolate is gone its effects will wear off and the women will return to normal. Until then, you can spend your time eating the pizza in the cafeteria"  
"Did you say…pizza?" Goten asked, his hands shaking slightly. He took off at top speed down the hall. "It will be MINE"  
"Not if I get there first!" Gohan shouted, slamming his younger brother into the floor as he flew by. Goten quickly leapt up and gave chase, Flash leaping out of the way as they flew by.  
"What the-"  
"Pizzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Goten let out a battle cry. Flash shook his head.  
"Oh well. So much for that idea. Now, I heard there was some chocolate in the lounge" he muttered, walking in the direction from which the teens had come

BM: That's that one. Hope ya'll enjoyed it! Please review!


End file.
